Thinking Of You
by CrystalRoseSkull
Summary: Lavi and Allen have love eachother... Do they confess? Do they ignor it? If they do, does the other feel the same? Although, a jealous one stands in the darkness, wanting HIS Allen all to himself. Chapter two is up!
1. Thinking Of You

**Thinking About You**

((_Prologue_))

_All I ever do, is think about you, even when the days are sad._

_I can clear a view, of a picture of you, even when i'm mad._

_I know that inside, my heart beats no lies, and that i'm truly in love with you._

_But can you learn to do, the same thing I do, and help love reach deep within you?_

_My love can melt away the ice,_

_That created a barrier so tight,_

_Turn dark into light and day into night._

_Your heart shall discover,_

_How I can uncover,_

_The truth deep within,_

_And then i'll commit,_

_How i'm thinking of you..._

Snow fell from the white misty sky, like little fairies of all shapes and sizes. Each snowflake was uniquely patterned with their own symbol, creatively and individually of peace and pride. Some of them were beautifully glazed with the peeking light of the sun hidden between the clouds, golden rays like silk blankets, painting them a gentle background of harmony. One by one, they fell with a graceful rhythm, mixed in with the soft melody of the humming wind. Birds planted their tiny feet on the deep brown bark of an evergreen tree; they sang a song with their tiny voices, sharing as much joy their little bodies could muster. Each cloud was fluffy like cotton, all bushy and until they fell to tiny pieces. Piece by piece the clouds shall shrink, as the flakes of their bodies float down. Down to the sounds of the symphony conducted by the earth, the sounds of pure ice cooling kisses of winter entertainment.

A young boy, possibly around the age of fifteen, stood looking up at the mix coloured sky of gray, white and blue. His hands a little outstretched in front of himself, letting the snowflakes land on his bare hands. As they landed, the ice crystals melted. First shedding away their protective snow coat, then thinning to their ice skeleton, then watered to a tiny drop of a puddle. He shivered; his naturally pale skin went a tint paler from the frostbittered cold. His short white hair was decorated with the tiny pieces, flakes of snow the clouds had shed away. His ice blue, softly gray tinted eyes sparkled with happiness as his heart pumped a beat to the movement of music. '_Can this day get any better...?_' He thought to himself even though, deep down, he was whishing it would. Allen was dressed in a thin white cotton dress shirt, a deep red and dark blue-checkered vest, complemented with a black tie. He also had on matching black dress pants, with the perfect pair of dress shoes to go with his outfit.

"Hey Allen-Chan!" A voice came not to far from him, it sounded joyful mixed in with happiness. Allen brought his hands back down, glancing over in the direction of where the voice echoed. Foots steps hitting off the dirt grounds were heard, coming closer and closer by the second till it came to a stop, a little in front of him. Allen's eyes wondered up, looking at the figure that stood, awaiting an answer. "Lavi-san..." He addressed him, a slight nod of his head and a soft smile on his face. Lavi wore a black-eye patch over his right eye; his short reddish orange hair with a tint of brown was layered and had a thick lock of bangs going to the right. He also wore a black long sleeved shirt with a black short sleeved jacket that hung open, white jeaned pants and black boots that went up to his knees. With his big cheesy grin on his face, his left emerald green eye sparkled in the dim light of the sun.

"Come on Allen-Chan! Let's go see the winter festival!" Lavi, the enthusiastic redhead said, grabbing Allen's hand and bolting off to where the festival took place. Allen, trying to keep up with the quick rabbit like older boy, couldn't help but blush as he gazed down at their entwined hands. Lavi had a strong hold of him, it was as if he didn't want Allen to ever let go. For if he did, the world would end or just freeze over. That is, until Lavi came to a sudden stop. Curiously confused, Allen looked up at Lavi, hopping he didn't do anything wrong. "Lavi?" He asked, his voice a soft whisper. Lavi turned around slowly, still holding the younger boy's hand. "Allen..." He said, looking him deep into his eyes. "I have to tell you something... I lov--"


	2. Make Me Feel Free

Make Me Feel Free

* * *

**Jessy AKA CrystalRoseSkull: **_Hello everyone, thank-you for reading my fanfic. I'm very sorry about how quickly the ending to the first chapter went, I'll do my best to slow it down, and it's a promise. Also, I'm so very sorry that I took so long to add this chapter, please forgive me, I promise to post up new chapters sooner. It's just I would like to see umm... maybe a little more reviews if it's not to much trouble, if it is, then don't worry about it! I'll be just fine darlings! ^_- *winkwink*_

* * *

_I see you in the distance,_

_I watch your features become realistic,_

_How everything faraway is blue,_

_How everything far away seems new._

_Hey, could you just do this one thing for me?_

_Just hold me in your arms,_

_And... _

_Make me feel like I'm free._

Every touch sent a burst of fire threw his skin, shimmers of electricity up his spine as heat gathered together in his cheeks creating a pink tint. As the sensation went on, the pink darkened to a shade of red, then went even darker to a shade of crimson. He honestly thought his face was going to burst in to wild flames, then melt into glamorous or dull colours to show all the emotions that were bouncing around like popcorn in his stomach.

Allen squeezed his eyes shut, letting the sensations of pleasure as his heart quickened to a fast beat. He was in his bedroom at his own house, well, not his but his master's house. How he got there, he honestly didn't remember a thing. He tried to recall what happened, until he felt Lavi run his tongue along the right hip side of his body. He gasped, clamming his two hands into fists as his heartbeat raced on as if the speed on light was captured, and sealed into his chest.

Not to long a go, about a week? On the other hand, maybe longer? Allen recalled the day he and Lavi confessed, getting lost back in his thoughts as the vision of the memory came into view.

_"Y-You love... me?" Allen asked, shocked as he looked up at Lavi. His eyes were wide as a Frisbee, big like a plate but still had the sparkle of perfectly shined crystals. Lavi gazed down at him, for once, a serious look on his face as it was also softly tinted._

_"Yes." He said, he sounded like he really meant it. "I **love** you Allen, I loved you for so long and right now..." He shook his head, a soft chuckle escaping his peach-skinned lips. "I don't really care if I'm breaking the rules, I'd give it all up if it meant... spending my life... with you..."_

_After hearing all that, Allen swore his heart was about to burst out of his rib cage and bounce away free. He gazed up at Lavi, confusion appearing on his face. _

_"But... you would be giving up a lot, just to be with **me**!" Allen shook his head, he couldn't let Lavi, his best friend, do that! He was about to protest a little more when Lavi then placed his finger over his lips, he was silent for a moment. "Allen..." He said. In the tone of his voice, it put all of the younger boy's protests to an end. Allen took a hold of Lavi's hand, placing Lavi's and his hand together in a loving hold._

_It was then held tighter by the older boy, as the younger boy smiled. Oh how Lavi loved his smile, it was so innocent and angelic, it was if god himself made Allen just for him._

_"I-I love you too Lavi-san..." Allen whispered, his words were soft and full of truth. He was speaking from his easily hurt heart, he was voicing from his fragile soul. He then continued. "I've loved you... ever since I met you and I had always thought about you..." He looked down at their entwined hands, his smile still placed on his face. "I like to spend... my life with you as well... Lavi...."_

_He looked back up, only to smile even more, letting a soft chuckle escape his lips. Lavi had his superstar smile plastered on his face, along with the sparkles of happiness in his left eye._

_Lavi leaned over, cupping Allen's petite face into his hands as he then pressed his peach lips against Allen's soft pale ones. He captured his lips into a soft, loving kiss, holding him close to himself and not wanting to ever let go...._

Allen let out a gasp, being brought back by reality as Lavi grinded their hips together, making their bottom halves rub together. "L-Lavi! ..." Allen gasped out, and then bit down hard on his bottom lip, to keep himself from screaming in pleasure to soon. Lavi clenched his teeth together, holding back everything, not allowing it to slip past his lips. Lavi leaned over, and captured Allen's lips against his, sliding his tongue into his mouth.

They're kiss was hot, heavy but very passionate. Lavi slide the fingertips of his right hand down Allen's left side, feeling goose bumps arise on his pale flesh during the process. With his fingers, he lifted up the rim of Allen's pant, and then slid his hand down. Allen sucked his breath sharply, Lavi moved his lips from Allen's, then started to lick his chest. Allen moaned, with a soft whimper. "Ahh... L-Lavi! ..."

Lavi couldn't take it anymore; he explored Allen's tiny fragile body, making him moan and squirm underneath him. He then rolled Allen onto his back, stripping off his pants then slowly taking off his boxers. He placed two fingers in Allen's entrance, soon adding another and another until the noises he was hearing turned to lustful moans.

Lavi gritted his teeth, the sounds Allen was making was driving him crazy! He unbuckled his pants, took off the belt then tossed it across the room. He poisoned himself, and then before you knew it, Allen was passionately screaming Lavi's name is pleasure....

Allen fell asleep in Lavi's arms, curled up next to him with his head resting on his chest. Lavi smiled soft, brushing a lock of snowy white hair from Allen's face and tucking it away. He kissed his head gently, tenderly. "I love you, Allen..."

* * *

**Jessy AKA CrystalRoseSkull: **_Tell me what you think, and ummm, please do not flame. I am very sensitive; therefore, my feelings can be easily hurt. Heh heh... However, I __**do**__ take advice and nice help! ^_^ btw: Again, __**VERY**__ sorry I took __**SO **__long to post this, because I took so long, I wrote you this lemon... well sort of lemon? O_O Ugh, sorry, this is my first lemon so I'm ugh... not that good... heh heh... well, see you next chapter! ^._~


End file.
